


Styles

by britot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Hell, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britot/pseuds/britot
Summary: (slower updates)I looked up at the tall iron gates in front of me. Skulls sat on top of them the gates with "Your Nightmare" written along top.I slightly crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow."A little over the top, yah know."





	1. 1. Level 7

I'm not a bad person. I walked my dog everyday, watered my flowers. I called my mom on every Friday because those are her favorite days. 

I was a good noodle, okay? I got my damn stars. 

I looked up at the tall iron gates in front of me. Skulls sat on top of them the gates with "Your Nightmare" written along top.

I slightly crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"A little over the top, yah know.

A little guy stood by the gate, he looked like he was from the 70's in a puffy neon green shirt. I smirked at him and tunged at one of the ruffles. 

"Name." He said in a monotone voice, eyes not even looking at me. 

"Azade Essa, what's yours handsome?" I said, leaning against the gate on to miscalculate how close it is and stumbled. 

His eye twitched, an eyelash fluttered down on to his cheek.

"Level 7, room 3,672. Give me your wrist." He said, holding his grey skinned palm out for me.

I set my wrist in his hand, look up as this group of crows flew over us. 

"Boy that shit creepy. Did you know that a group of crows is called a mur - holy mother of dicks, ow!" I yelled out as the little man branded my damn arm.

Watch Orange is the New Black much?

I looked down at my smoking flesh to see 'Level 7 - bottom level' melted into my skin. 

"What's level seven, anyway?" I asked the man as I cradled my arm.

His beady, dead eyes met mine as he said, "It where to worst of the human race go."

...

"No! I am not supposed to be here!" I yelled out, holding onto the railing of the gates as 7 guards tugged my legs.

"Ma'ma you gotta go to your level - " one the guards tried to say before I kicked him in the face with my Docs. 

"Fuck you!" I called out, kicking off two more guards, elbowing another. 

I shoved my arm in the original guards face - who was still blank, by the way - and shook him with my other. 

"Change this! Right now, this is all wrong, brotha you gotta help a sister out!"

"Says here that you hit your ex and his girlfriend with your car." He deadpanned. 

"Murder isn't even that high in the ten command." I exclaimed, my shoulders rising and hair flying as I looked back to see more guards. He just shrugged. 

"Hell no!" I yelled and started backing away quickly as about 15 other guards started coming towards me. 

"Stop." A loud voice commanded, making everybody stop.

But me. 

"Bitches." I laughed, still jogging away. 

"You too, girl."

I flinched, stopping and letting my shoulders, turning around slowly.


	2. 2. Gently Bad

_Damn that's a good-looking man_ I thought to myself as I met the green eyes of the man.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I called out, crossing my arms and sending him a smile, the right side of my mouth rising high than the other.

He just kept walking towards me, eyes not even blinking. What's up with that down here?

He stopped about a foot from me, tips of his swayed boots touching the tips of mine as his eyes flickering over my body until they met mine.

"What seems to be the problem?" He said, his voice was slow and steady, kind of annoying.

I waved my hand in front of my nose, scrunching up my face. "Your damn breath, what is that?"

He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, eyes widening and eyelashes so long they almost reach his full eyebrows. "It was just lunch! Is it really that bad?"

I nodded, patting his shoulder. "I got, like, three lifesavers in my bra?"

He nodded quickly, holding a hand out while still covering his mouth. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Continue what you were doing, please."

He - still don't know his name - cleared his throat and puffed his chest out a bit, lifting his chin. I rolled my eyes quickly at this.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off. Why are you having so much attitude? Like, it hurts sometimes okay? I've said like 7 things, chill."

I blinked slowly at him.

"God fucking - " He yelled out, throwing his head up, curls bouncing under his hat. "We're done here! Guards, keep doing guard things. I'm taking her to my office."

All the guards gasped, one screaming, "Have mercy!" and another one fainting in the back.

"Have you ever seen The Office?" I asked him as he grabbed my arm.

"Dwight, you uncultured swine. Of course I've seen The Office."

"Now who's having attitude?" I scolded, shaking my head.

He pinched the bridge his nose in annoyance, and there we were gone.

....

"Don't you ever - " I yelled out, leaning against the wall, " - do whatever the hell you just did again. I will murder you right here, right now."

"At least I know that threat is valid." He said with a smug look, making my glare.

"You wanna go buddy? Let's go, let's dance. Ya bitch here took boxing classes and will kick your ass right back to God's doorste - ahh oh my, ow!" I yelled out as my throat started burning, making me choke.

"Ha, bitch."

I looked up him with wide, scared eyes and still holding my throat with my bright orange nails leaving marks in my skin. "W- what was that?"

"You're in Hell now, Azade. Why would you say the G - mans name here?"

I swallowed thickly, slumping down into a seat in front of his desk. "I really died? I'm not surprised about going to Hell like, come on. You've met me." He nodded quickly, agreeing with me. I looked down at my hands, playing with the rings.

"But I wasn't ready at 22, without a degree in law I was going for, or seeing my nephews forth birthday, or finally getting a house." I sighed, before letting out a loud snort.

"Who am I kidding, I hate that kid and I would never leave my cute, little apartment. Still bummed about being dead, though."

Satan - that's who I'm guessing he is - leaned back on his desk. "Listen kid, back to why you're here. You need to go to the level you've been assigned."

"I don't deserve to go there though! I'm not that bad, I mean, I'm bad don't get me wrong but I'm more like, gently bad. Not fully bad." I tried to reason.

He hit me with a very bored look, throwing his head back and groaning louding. "God damn you're attractive."

I smirked and crossed my arms, sitting back in my chair. "I know. Back to the problem at hand, Mr. Satan."

"Harry."

I smiled. "Harry."

He strolled lazily behind his desk, sitting down and closing his eyes. "There isn't much I can do about your level."

"You're literally fucking Satan, this entire place is your bitch. Change it."

"People get upset when others get special treatment."He came back with, eyes never leaving mine.

"It's not special treatment if you needed an assistant."I shot back, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I don't need a assistant - "

"Yes you do." I cut off, sending him a sweet smile.

"That's not how this works." He deadpanned.

I slammed back into the seat, my hair poofing in front of my face. Harry stood against his desk, lean legs and broad chest towering over me. He stood up fully, scratched his right ankle with the tip of his left boot and sighed. Walking around his desk and sitting down, I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Tell me why I should offer you this jobs of being my assistant." He said, making me smile loudly and sit up straight.

"Well I'm so glad you asked Mr. Satan. You see, I have many amazing talents when it comes to being a assistant such as: I make bomb tea. I'm great and cleaning and organizing, also bossing around so if you slack off I'll be up your ass."

"Mhm, mhm." Harry said while nodding along, thumb and pointer finger pinching his bottom lip.

"And I'm a great friend." I finished, scrunching my nose.

Harry nodded again, eye focused on the desk in front of him as it looked like he mulled over my words. I could hear is foot tapping to what it sounds like I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, making me hum softly along.

"Well," he started, "I believe that I am very disorganized and I do not make a bomb cuppa tea so those are needed. And -" He stood up, walking over to the front of his desk and ruffled my hair. "I could use a great friend."

"Ayy." I said, shooting him some finger guns. "So that's a yes?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make all chapters about 1,000 ??? I'm always either at like 500 words or 3,000 it's weird.  
> oof

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this story is going to be, lol lets go though.


End file.
